Twigger
Twigger is a giraffe who Blinky met while running away from his friends after thinking that they forgot his birthday. She was caught by Poachers. She took Blinky back to his friends. She wears a blue bandana. The Adventures of Blinky Bill Pre-series At one point she was caught by poachers, but was then rescued by a pair of zoologists, though Twigger may have been traumatized to the point where she feared all humans in general no matter who they were (she was even fearful at her own rescuers). Blinky's Birthday Surprise She is first seen being set up for release despite being resistant due to her phobia. When Basil Circus and Cyril Circus showed up and stole the zoologist's tracking-beacon they were planning to place on Twigger to make sure she had gotten back to her heard, she took the opportunity and escaped, somehow removing her muzzle as well. She was then seen munching on leaves until Blinky Bill came face-to-face with her, which intimidated him greatly and he ended up running into a snare set up by the circus bros. Twigger however came to his aid and freed him, bringing him to safety. After this she was shocked to hear that Blinky was hating his own friends simply because they "forgot" his birthday. Neither of them knew that Blinky had a tracking-beacon on him (done by Tico) and were shocked to see the circus bros heading their way. Once again Twigger took Blinky to safety, heading to a canyon. She then consoles Blinky when he believed he would spend the rest of his life on the run, not caring that his friends forgot his birthday anymore (wanting instead to have them be safe even if it meant distancing himself from them). Sympathetically Twigger admits she has no idea of her own friends current whereabouts after she had been captured by poachers, even wondering if they died. They're conversation was interrupted by the circus bros arriving, much to their disbelief (Twigger had earlier stated that the canyon they were hiding in was so isolated that no humans could ever find it), and for the third time in a row they fled. Eventually they stopped at a creek to rest where Twigger discovers the tracking-beacon Blinky has, and upon informing him what it was and its purpose Blinky tosses it into the stream to lure the bros away, they themselves hid behind a tree on the other side of the creek to see if they'll take the bait, which they do. They themselves were found by Nimi and Tobaccu, fellow giraffes of Twigger and all rejoiced to be back together. All four then returned to the caravan where to Blinky's disbelief his friends hadn't forgotten his birthday after all. They were also stunned to see the three giraffes when Blinky had them introduced, but all got along nicely. Twigger was last seen sitting with everyone else watching the stars. Personality Twigger is shown to be brave and clever, willing to stand and fight towards an enemy and knowing exactly where to go or what to do to avoid danger. She's also compassionate clearly, as demonstrated when she freed Blinky from the circus bro's snare. Gallery BB S3e10 8.jpg BB S3e10 5.jpg Voices * Rachel King Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Adults Category:Blinky's friends Category:Mammals Category:African animals Category:Giraffes Category:Good characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure characters Category:Woman Category:Minor characters